The Yu Yu Hakusho Summer
by Dead Authoress
Summary: After many long and tiring Tournaments, the Urameshi team finally gets a peaceful Summer. YU/KY, B/K, K/Y. Please R/R! No Flames!
1. Plans for a Sleepover!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : After many long and tiring Tournaments, the Urameshi team  
finally gets a peaceful  
Summer. YU/KY, B/K, K/Y. Please R/R! No Flames.  
  
Chapter 1 : Plans For A Sleepover!!  
  
Yusuke walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets. Puu, the  
spirit beast that hatched from Yusuke's egg, was frantically flapping  
his ears trying to pull from Keiko to Yusuke. Though Keiko stood only  
1 foot away from Yusuke, he still could not hear her cries to stop.  
"Yusuke! Yusuke!! Yusuke Urameshi!!! YYUUSSUUKKEE!!" Urameshi turned  
around to see the girl, slightly panting from screaming so much.  
"What?" "Yusuke, your ignoring Puu again!" "Oh just forget him." With  
these words, Yusuke turned around once again and began walking away.  
Keiko frowned at him and ran up beside him. "Yusuke, you should care  
for Puu." "PUU!!" "It's annoying. . ." Botan then came up in front of  
Yusuke. "He's you, Yusuke." "Oh, shut up Botan!" "Yusuke, you haven't  
changed a bit since I've seen you. You've only aged, grown taller, and  
your hair is much neater. I have a mission for you, Yusuke."  
  
"Don't you all ever give up." "Oh, but Yusuke, you'll love this one."  
"Fine, what is it?" Urameshi asked in a cocky-yet-annoyed tone.  
"Koenma told me that your mission is.to have a great summer, Yusuke!"  
Yusuke looked at Botan half-annoyed, Half-relieved. "Botan. . .you're  
an idiot." "Yusuke!" Keiko squealed, shoving Puu into his arms. "It's  
your spirit beast! Keep him!" Keiko walked off and Botan flew out,  
leaving Yusuke with Puu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yukina stared at her finger-nails, which were being painted light-blue  
by Shizuru. "Shizuru?" "Hmm?" "What is the purpose of this?" "It'll  
make you look better. Of course you're pretty, but sometimes nails  
look dull, so you paint them. Plus, I think you suit it." "Really?"  
"Uh-huh! Just sit still, ok?" "Ok!!" Just then Hiei and Kurama walked  
in, looking dreadfully bored. Yukina looked up at the two, seeing  
their boredom. "Hello Kurama. Hello Hiei." "Hello Yukina." "Hey. . ."  
"What are you two doing here?" "Well. . ." Kurama started "we got  
bored waiting for Yusuke." "I see. Shizuru, when will you be done?"  
"Just a second." Shizuru painted the last nail and blew on it until it  
dried. "There you go Yukina. All done. Hey, Hiei, Kurama, what do you  
think?" Yukina held up her hands to show them her nails. "That's a  
very nice color for you, Yukina." "Hmph. . ." (A/N : You know that  
Kurama just said "That's a very nice color for you, Yukina" It sounds  
like something Kenshin would say, just put it "That's a very nice  
color for you, Yukina. That it is." I noticed this after I read it  
aloud to my sister. Lol.) "Hiei?" Hiei looked at his sister, even  
though she doesn't know that Hiei is her brother. "What?" "Why are you  
always so. . . serious?" "S-serious?" "Hiei isn't a very social  
person, Yukina. But he is very kind deep inside. Aren't you Hiei?"  
Shizuru gave Hiei a look that meant 'Play Along.' "Uh. . . Yeah. . ."  
"How about we go look for Yusuke and Keiko. I'm sure he's looking for  
you two." Shizuru gave Kurama and Hiei a glare. "Yes, he would be."  
Kurama admitted. "Let's go!" Yukina ran out, followed by Shizuru,  
Kurama, then Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke walked beside Keiko down the street. He frowned as he walked,  
with Puu in Keiko's arms. "Keiko. . ." "Hmm, Yusuke?" "I'm tired. . ."  
"Your so lazy! Anyways we're going to my house tonight. I'm going to  
invite everyone!" "In-invite ev-everyone?! Even Kuwabara!!??" "Even  
Kuwabara." "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!!??" "Yusuke!" Yusuke  
looked to the side to see Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, and Yukina. "Hey  
Hiei! Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina!" "Hello Yusuke!!" To the other side of  
Yusuke, came Kuwabara. "Yukina!" Hiei sighed as Kuwabara came running  
up. Yusuke put his foot out, and tripped Kuwabara, making him fall  
flat on face, right in front of Shizuru. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama held  
back their laughs as Shizuru kicked her brother off the ground. Yusuke  
had to burst out laughing and Kuwabara grabbed his ankles and pulled  
him down as well. Fortunately for Yusuke, he fell backwards into Keiko  
who happened to hold him up. "Y-usuk-e. . . get yourself up!" Yusuke  
jumped up and catched Keiko before SHE FELL. "Now you get yourself  
up." Yusuke said in a teasing voice. Yusuke pulled Keiko up, and  
stepped backwards, onto Kuwabara. "Urameshi get off me!!" Yusuke  
slowly stepped off Kuwabara. Kuwabara got off the ground and walked  
over to Yukina. "Yukina my sweet." Kurama and Hiei shot Kuwabara evil  
glares. Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at them and Shizuru grabbed it  
and smirked. "It's not nice to stick your tongue out, little brother."  
  
"Everyone. . .I'm having a party tonight and I want all of you to  
come. Bring PJs, Sleeping-bags, and whatever else." "Sleepover?"  
"Ya!!" "WE'LL BE THERE!!" Kuwabara and Shizuru ran off. Then Hiei,  
Yukina, and Kurama disappeared. Yusuke and Keiko were all alone. "I  
won't need anything. . ." "Yusuke!" Yusuke leaned down and kissed  
Keiko softly then walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : End of Chapter. What do you think? First YYH Fanfic. I love the  
show though. Please Review!! No Flames. 


	2. The Sleepover!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : After many long and tiring Tournaments, the Urameshi team finally gets a peaceful Summer. YU/KY, B/K, K/Y. Please R/R! No Flames.  
  
Chapter 2 : The Sleepover!!  
  
Kuwabara grabbed a giant bag and stuffed different items within it. "Little Bro, you shouldn't bring all that." "Hush up, Shizuru!" Shizuru only had a small bag with the little things she needed. "You know you have to clean it ALL UP after the sleepover." "I know. I'm responsible." "Phh! Yeah right." Shizuru walked off to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei looked at his sister, who was packing a light blue bag. He had already packed his. Kurama sat beside Hiei. "You know she's going to find out." "If someone tells her, yes." Yukina finished and looked up at the two. "Come on down. You make me feel unwanted." Kurama jumped down, then Hiei. "When are we going?" "Now!!" Yukina grabbed their wrists and dragged them out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke sat on the couch as Keiko walked around waiting. "You shouldn't make such a fuss, Keiko. They'll be here." "Yusuke, you don't worry at all do you?" "I did when my body was going to be burned." "You were dead then!" "So? Just come sit down." Keiko sighed and sat down next to Yusuke. "Yusuke?" "Hm?" "What if they don't come?" "They will Keiko. Trust me." Yusuke leaned over to Keiko and kissed her softly on the lips. "Trust me." He then kissed her again, but stopped when the doorbell rang. "See. I told you they would come." Keiko smiled, got up, and answered the door. "Hello Yukina! Kurama, Hiei." "Hello Keiko. Thank you for inviting us." Keiko smiled at Yukina. "It was no problem. My parents are out of town." Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei all walked in. "Just take a seat. We'll begin the movies and such when the rest come." Yukina sat on a different couch, in between Kurama and Hiei. Keiko sat down next to Yusuke again.  
  
As soon as Keiko sat down the doorbell rang. . . again. This time Yusuke got up. He answered the door. Standing there was older Koenma and Botan. "Hello Yusuke." "Hey. . . Koenma, Botan." The two walked in and Yusuke shut the door. Yusuke sat back down and Koenma and Botan took a seat in two different chairs.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Keiko got up and answered it. The final two, Kuwabara and Shizuru. "Hey Shizuru, Kuwabara." "Hey Keiko." The two walked in. Shizuru sat with Keiko and Yusuke, while Kuwabara sat in a separate chair.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I hope you all enjoy your time here. You may do whatever you wish. Movies are in my room while cards are down here. I'll be in my room if you need me." Keiko and Yusuke went upstairs to Keiko's room. Everyone followed them and placed their belongings up there. Then Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and Shizuru ran downstairs. "Since you all are up here. Why don't we sort everyone's stuff out." They all got to work setting up where everyone's belongings went. They put the sleeping bags in a nice straight line with the bags and belongings at the end of each sleeping bag. Keiko's Bed was where Yusuke and Keiko would sleep, then came Shiziru's purple sleeping bag and bag, Koenma's dark blue Sleeping- bag and bag, Botan's pink sleeping-bag and bag, Kurama's red sleeping bag, Yukina's light blue sleeping bag and bag, Hiei's black sleeping-bag and bag, then Kuwabara's blue sleeping bag and bag. "All done." At this moment the others came in, tired. It was Midnight. "Oh dear! Look at the time! I guess we all better get in our PJ's and go to bed!" "And where are we going to change? Here?" "NO!!!" Screamed Botan. "Girls change in my bedroom while you boys change in the bathroom. We'll give you a call when we are dressed, ok?" "Fine." Yusuke led the boys into the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, we best hurry because boys don't take awhile to change." Keiko changed into a White T and White Shorts. Both Silk. Yukina changed into a light-blue silk night-dress. Botan changed into a Pink T and skirt, silk. And, Shizuru changed into a Purple T and pants, silk. "All done. Let's give the boys 2 more minutes ok?"  
  
In the meantime the boys were changing. Yusuke was wearing green boxers, Koenma was wearing dark blue T and pants, Kuwabara was wearing blue briefs, Kurama was wearing Red boxers and Hiei was wearing Black boxers.  
  
"Okay boys! We're ready!!" The boys walked calmly upstairs. "You know. . ." Botan began in a teasing tone "you could of got some DECENT PJs." "Nah. Wouldn't be as intresting." Yusuke grinned and walked over to Keiko's bed. He crawled in, then Keiko followed. Everyone got into their sleeping-bags. "Good Night, Everyone." "Good Night, Keiko!" With these words, the lights went out and everyone went to sleep. . .or nearly everyone. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the night Kurama woke up and sat up. He lightly shook Yukina to wake her up. "Yukina?" Yukina's eyes fluttered open to see the red-head. "Kurama? What are you doing?" "Waking you up." Unknown to them, Hiei was awake, and to HIS unknown, Kuwabara was awake as well. Kurama whispered something into Yukina's ear and she lightly giggled. He then leaned in towards her and kissed her softly. Hiei smirked to himself, but Kuwabara was in total shock. He couldn't believe his friend stole his 'girlfriend.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : End of Chapter! Whooooo! I love writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it. To the review of Steph, don't worry. Chapter 3 has lots of it. Please Review, no flames. 


	3. Yukina Finds Out!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : After many long and tiring Tournaments, the Urameshi team finally gets a peaceful Summer. YU/KY, B/K, K/Y. Please R/R! No Flames.  
  
Chapter 3 : Yukina Finds Out!  
  
Flashback : In the night Kurama woke up and sat up. He lightly shook Yukina to wake her up. "Yukina?" Yukina's eyes fluttered open to see the red-head. "Kurama? What are you doing?" "Waking you up." Unknown to them, Hiei was awake, and to HIS unknown, Kuwabara was awake as well. Kurama whispered something into Yukina's ear and she lightly giggled. He then leaned in towards her and kissed her softly. Hiei smirked to himself, but Kuwabara was in total shock. He couldn't believe his friend stole his 'girlfriend.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That morning, Kuwabara was the first to wake along with Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. "Kurama, Hiei, Yukina. Can I talk to you downstairs?" "Of course, Kuwabara." The four walked downstairs and sat down in different chairs and couches. "Kurama!!! I was awake last night and saw you kiss my girlfriend!!" "Your girlfriend? She's no one's girlfriend." "YOU STILL KISSED HER!!!!!!!" Yukina stayed silent, so did Hiei. "Well. . ." Kurama shrugged. "You weren't going to." "YES I WAS!!!!" Hiei then spoke up, slightly angered to hear Kuwabara was going to kiss Yukina. "YOU WERE GOING TO KISS MY SISTER!?!" "Sister?" Hiei, realizing what he said, muttered to himself. "Shit!" "Yukina is your sister?!" Kurama looked at Hiei and he nodded towards him. "Hiei is Yukina's TWIN Brother." Yukina looked at Hiei and Hiei looked at Yukina. She slowly recovered the shock and smiled towards him. He couldn't help but smirk back.  
  
"If. . ." "Kuwabara. Shut up." Hiei said in a cold tone. (A/N : Wow! Total difference. Smirking to Cold Bossing. I like it :P) "I think it's time you get lost. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's left arm, and Kurama got his right. They opened the window of the fifth story apartment and threw him out the window. Note you, he was still in his briefs. He landed in a dump truck. He slowly climbed out to be seen by many girls and his friends, and foes. Yusuke looked out the bathroom window and burst out laughing. He lifted Keiko so she could see, and she had to laugh as well.  
  
Kuwabara ran inside the building to Keiko's apartment and burst into the door. (A/N : RUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!) He then glared at Kurama and Hiei. He ran over to Yukina. (A/N : What happens to Yukina now is terrible. It ends the chapter, but leads to terrible actions. Read if you will.) Kuwabara then leaned down to Yukina fiercely and kissed her with such force. Keiko and Yusuke, who came downstairs gasped and Hiei and Kurama stared in shock and anger. Yukina then forced Kuwabara off and slapped him very hard. She stood up, while Hiei and Kurama ran over and stood in front of her. "You. . .Bastard!!" She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : End of Chapter. It was short. Next one will be too. Please Review, no flames. Thank You. 


	4. The Tears of Sorrow

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Summary : After many long and tiring Tournaments, the Urameshi team finally gets a peaceful Summer. YU/KY, B/K, K/Y. Please R/R! No Flames.  
  
Chapter 4 : The Tears of Sorrow  
  
Note : This chapter is dreadfully short. I am half-asleep.  
  
Hiei was feeling the urge to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame upon Kuwabara, but Kurama was giving him a look not to. Kurama began a slight conversation, in a very calm tone. "Kuwabara. Leave Yukina alone, forever. We will then go easy on you." "NEVER!!!" "I tried to warn you. . ." Hiei then sent his bandages flying, and Kurama's hair turned to a Silver. (A/N : Must I go into the beautiful details of Yokou?) The two stood in a back- to-back pose. Kurama with his rose whip, and Hiei with his 'tattooed' arm. "Kuwabara. You know we are not afraid to hurt you." "STOP!!" They turned their heads to the crying Keiko. "Keiko?" "I JUST WANTED A NICE SUMMER WITH ALL OF YOU! NOT THIS FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING SO SMALL AS A KISS!!" Kurama looked at Keiko sadly, as Yukina. Hiei noticed something about Keiko. Her tears were of his mothers when he was cast away from his birth place. Kuwabara also felt sad. He caused Keiko to feel so bad. "Keiko, don't cry. We'll stop." "Really?" Keiko sad, drying her tears.  
  
"Yeah. Won't we?" Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei all nodded. Yusuke appeared out of no where and hugged Keiko. "See, Keiko. I told you!" Keiko smiled at Yusuke. He was right again. Everything would be ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : End of Short Short Chapter. Next chapter is another plan for a special event. Kuwabara finally accepts Yukina being Kurama's girlfriend too. ^.^ I also have been looking at stories of YYH. Many Hiei and mystery people. . . some Hiei and Yukina ones. . . *gag* For you fans who like Hiei being single, be happy. No Hiei pairings what-so-ever. I can't guarantee this in another story I am soon to create though. Let me give you a hinty. Kurama / YukinaYusuke / KeikoBotan / KoenmaHiei / Me Muahahaha! Nah that might not even happy. Though, review please, no flames. Thank you. 


	5. Note To Readers

Note to Readers  
  
I'm only going to finish the Mission and The Yu Yu Hakusho Summer on my name Yukina. I have a new one named Alexi Strife. No Wait. Change All I've Said. I'm going to TRANSFER The Mission and The Yu Yu Hakusho Summer to that name before I leave the country for 28 friggin days. My name, Yukina, will still have what it has now, but will never be updated.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Yukina/Alexi Strife 


End file.
